Multimedia presentations are becoming more prevalent in office meetings. Meeting rooms equipped with multimedia devices can typically contain an overhead projector, an electronic transparency device located on the overhead projector, a computer connected to the electronic transparency device, microphones, etc.
The computer provides a desktop, or a user interface, for a person presenting information in the meeting room. The information which is to be presented to the audience is represented on the desktop as one or more objects. The desktop may contain additional information in the form of objects that are not meant to be presented to the audience in a meeting room. For example, the additional information may be of a confidential nature. Also, the additional information may not be pertinent to the presentation. With prior art techniques, such additional information may be inadvertently displayed, interrupting the presentation.